


a | aesthetic

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Wong Yukhei, Artists, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jungwoo is cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Overuse of the word beautiful, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: aesthetic/iːsˈθɛtɪk,ɛsˈθɛtɪk/adjectiveconcerned with beauty or the appreciation of beauty."the pictures give great aesthetic pleasure”—or lucas finally chooses a word to describe jungwoo





	a | aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> basically i came up with the idea for having an a-z prompt. so each story will be based off a word starting from a letter. so 26 stories. this was the first one!
> 
> my friend chose the word and the pairing. she said luwoo because its close to uwu
> 
> enjoy!

_aesthetic_  
/iːsˈθɛtɪk,ɛsˈθɛtɪk/  
adjective 

_concerned with beauty or the appreciation of beauty.  
"the pictures give great aesthetic pleasure” _

~

It took Lucas a while to find a word to describe Jungwoo. Some would describe him as cute, rounded cheeks and wide eyes, oversized clothing to match. Some would describe him as feminine, the way he spoke, voice gentle and smooth. Some would describe him as scatty, mind on another planet while you tried to make plans. 

Lucas had always known Jungwoo was a form of beauty. Cute, pretty, handsome, overall beautiful. Lucas would even use the word itself. Jungwoo is beauty. Flowers compared to Jungwoo weren't just as bright. 

Lucas met Jungwoo on his first day of work. He was walking into the family-run cafe when he noticed the man. He was leaning against the window of a flower shop across the road to place a pot of tulips on display. At the time he had brown hair falling over his eyes, a beaming smile and loose clothes. Lucas had to remind himself to keep walking. 

On the way back from his first day he visited the flower place. It was cute, pastel rainbow covering the walls, soft music playing. The flowers had also been organised by colour, red to orange to yellow and so on. It intrigued Lucas. He peered up onto one of the shelves, admiring the small cactus. It had a bud on it, ready to bloom. 

Ironic, Lucas thought as Bloom by Troye Sivan placed through the building's speakers. 

“Hello,” a gentle, higher pitched voice said. Lucas jumped slightly and whirled around to stare at the man. It was the man from earlier. He had a pastel yellow sweater on, accompanied by tight-fitting, light blue jeans. 

“Hi,” Lucas smiled at the man, teeth jutting out to nibble on his lower lip – a nervous habit. 

“Would you like any help, sir?” the man was slowly swaying from side to side, seeming to not be able to keep still. As if his mind was racing at 100 miles per hour. 

“No, thank you,” Lucas quickly rejected the offer. He's not sure if he was going to buy anything, but he didn't have the heart to tell the nice worker. 

As the man walked away, Lucas pulled out his phone to snap a couple pictures of the plants. Being an artist wasn't the easiest and Lucas liked to photograph his own references. The man would make a great reference, Lucas’s brain supplied. He had nice features, not too sharp but not too childlike. 

Lucas wondered the shop for a while, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He was examining a white rose when a hand landed on his shoulder. Not in a hostile way, the touch instead being feather like. 

“Excuse me, sir. I'm closing up shop. You can continue looking until we both need to leave or I can help you find something,” the man – Jungwoo, his name badge read – suggested. 

“Sorry. I'm an artist and I was just taking some pictures as references,” Lucas explained, reaching for his phone to show Jungwoo. 

“Oh! That's okay, sorry to bother you, I'll let you take some more before leaving.” Before Lucas could protest, Jungwoo was speed walking away, passing through the staff only door. Lucas shrugged off the mildly odd behaviour while continuing his action. 

Ten minutes later, Lucas was waiting by the door for Jungwoo. He strangely felt the need to explain a little more. He also was hoping to talk the stranger into modelling.

And he did. Jungwoo was a little hesitant but after multiple coffee (definite dates) meetups, Jungwoo finally modelled for Lucas. He was sat on a chair vividly chatting to Lucas about his new kitten while Lucas sketched the man. 

It became a thing. Jungwoo would bring confectionery and they'd watched movies, Lucas sometimes sketching the older one. The more Lucas sketched the more he noticed the other's beauty. 

It became a little challenge in his head in his head, find the best word to describe Jungwoo. 

Delicate, fragile, all describing Jungwoo’s heartwarming personality, the way he moved, as if afraid to damage something. Pretty, cute, was the way he smiled, eyes lighting up and creasing when he animatedly talked about his hobbies. Handsome, sexy, was used when Jungwoo felt the need to switch his attire to black, the same tone smudged on his eyelids making him look amazing on a completely different level. 

One bonus point of art school was the people. Everyone seemed so down to earth and like Lucas that he got along with all of them. Another bonus was the vocabulary. More adjectives were added to his vocabulary as his teachers and fellow students used words to describe artwork and colours. 

One he surprisingly hadn't heard was aesthetic. When his friend had described it – something pleasing to look at –, he immediately thought of Jungwoo. 

He was tangled up with Jungwoo on his couch one evening when his mind began racing. Aesthetic was the perfect word. He glanced down at Jungwoo, gaze fixed to his face. His sleepy eyes caused his eyelashes to brush his cheekbones. His lips were slightly parted, light puffs of air drying them up. 

Jungwoo looked at up Lucas. A grin spread across his lips and he reached for Lucas’s hand, linking their fingers. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jungwoo asked, voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. 

“You,” Lucas whispered back, smile pulling his lips upwards. Jungwoo hummed and leaned back into Lucas’s warmth. 

“I need to tell you something,” the older mumbled, eyes fixed on the TV now. Lucas hummed for him to continue, free hand running through the man’s hair. 

“I like you, really like you. And I'm not sure if you feel the same but I'd really like to stay friends if you don't,” Jungwoo stuttered through his words, grip on Lucas’s hand tightening. Lucas continued stroking his friend’s hair while he thought about the statement. 

Warmth spread from his heart to the tips of his fingers. He liked Jungwoo too. He'd established that months ago. Lucas placed his lips on Jungwoo’s hair, inhaling the exotic smell. “I like you too, Woo. Have for a while.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

They ended up in Lucas’s bed that night, hearts content and warm as they cuddled together to sleep.

Jungwoo was aesthetic, Lucas concluded. He was beautiful when squirming under Lucas’s touch in bed. Beautiful when idle compliments made his cheeks burn. Beautiful when he cried over their first small argument. Beautiful when the candlelight bounced off his features at romantic dinners. Beautiful when the sunset illuminated his tears when Lucas proposed. Beautiful when they both exchanged vows, physically glowing with happiness. 

Beautiful, pleasing to look at. Aesthetic.

Jungwoo was aesthetic. It took a while for Lucas to find the right word, but when he did, it fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please check out the series for this as i'll be posting another one soon (leave suggestions).
> 
> yall should leave a prompt or suggest on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043)
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment. bye!


End file.
